Contemplation
by storm-stellar
Summary: Rated T for yaoi/shounen-ai. Don't click if you don't read yaoi.


He stared at himself in the mirror. He had to admit - the customs of the likes of his master befuddled him at times. He couldn't understand why they always needed to have those things on their feet – shoes, he was told. Why did they bother? Wasn't it better to feel the power of the earth run through them like magic? And these clothes that he was given were constraining – not like his own clothes that were loose and flowing. What was it with these humans? Fidgeting around in the clothes, he took the comb that given and started to brush his own flowing mane of silver hair.

He stopped, his hand trailing to his left ear. Made of the finest silver, with a sapphire as its core, intricate designs lined in black were etched onto it. He fingered it like he always did, tracing out the familiar lines like he had done so over the years. The first thing he had ever received from the first person he had ever loved – Clow Reed. The ever-familiar monocle over Clow's eye, his clothes long and flowing, only seen with the shades of black, blue and grey. His hair was dark, like the midnight sky. Clow Reed had created him out of nothing, and Yue didn't know when, and didn't know why, but he was in love with Clow. There didn't have to be a reason to love someone after all.

Flashbacks played as he ran his pianist fingers over the ornament. His eyes glowed silver as they ran through his mind. Anger, confusion and sadness were reflected in his eyes. That horrible scene started playing, and he couldn't stop it. Standing in front of Clow, he informed both him and Kerberos of his death. Tomorrow. What was he playing at? He told them, that he would entrust them to another Master, someone who would take care of him. His heart wrenched when he heard that sentence. Another Master – who did Clow think he was kidding? Clow knew only too well that Yue only had one Master, and that was Clow Reed. His Master now and his Master for life. He knew that Clow treated him differently from Kerberos – he was the one being pampered, not having to do anything while Clow beseeched Kerberos to help. He loved Clow – didn't Clow understand that? He protested loudly, but that pristine smile remained on his face. He hated Clow for that – how could he-? Didn't he know how-? Questions ran through his mind, the memory radiating a great deal of anger, but a greater deal of agony. He wasn't a human, but if he were to put it as the humans did; his heart was shrivelling as every word sunk deeply into the reality of the situation. Clow was going to leave him – he felt his own throat choke as he thought about it. A world without Clow, a world without anyone. A world without the only person he had truly cared for, the only person who understood him.

His fingers brushed over the gem in the ornament, the time where he had created a faux body, giving it the identity of Tsukishiro Yukito, an alias with a name that was chosen by Yue himself. Placing the mask of the human boy over own face, he looked out into the world with his soulless eyes. What Yukito saw, he saw too. That was when Kinomoto Touya came into view. He felt himself cringe slightly as Tsukishiro shook Kinomoto's hand. With his dark hair and the knowing look on the perfectly sculpted face, Kinomoto Touya reminded him of just one person – Clow Reed.

That memory faded away, and Touya came to him, offering to save him. Yue had sensed it long ago – the faux body and identity of Yuki was hard to maintain, and his magic was being drained, slowly but surely. When Touya made his offer and his conditions, Yue realised something. This boy was willing to give up everything to save Yuki, and in a way, to save him. As Touya made his decision and stepped forward, Yue hesitated slightly before taking his powers. Sapping them, with his skin against Touya's, the effect was static. Touya passed out, and that perfect sculpture, was in his hands. He wanted to lean over and kiss those lips…but he dare not. He heard himself say thank you – but why did he feel that soul-wrenching feeling again? Something crackled between the both of them, but whether it was the power that Touya had, or the sheer happiness of Yue getting the chance to touch Touya's skin, Yue didn't know.

He was willing to bet on the latter though.

His hand trailed to the end of the ornament, and saw time pass, with Yue seeing himself in this memory, pining for Touya. The thoughts that ran through this scene were all too familiar. He saw that Yue speaking to himself, asking for answers for questions that no one could hear, and all the time being curled up in a corner of his Master's room Looking at himself, all he could think of it was that it was pure madness on his part. He couldn't have fallen for a human – they were weak, too dependent on others. Selfish creatures, unlike-

"_But Clow was human. Don't you remember? He practiced magic, he was human." _His mirror image from his memories faded and appeared before him, tear-streaked face and all.

"No, Clow was-"

"_-human. He was human, and you said it yourself. They were selfish, and look where Clow left you. He didn't speak a word of his death till the last day that you would see him. Isn't that considered selfish?"_

Yue's eyes glowed, and a silver tear slivered down his porcelain cheek. The tear felt cold, like water on marble floors, and his face was pale – like the frost of the winters clinging onto the leaves of spring, the wintry chill clinging onto his hands, his body, and his soul.

He stared at the door of the boy's room. He was alone. Damn it was tempting for him to just go in, but he didn't dare to do anything. Stationed outside his Master's room, he had unconsciously drifted in front of Touya's room. Touya's room. _Touya's _room.

He liked the way the name Touya just ran off his lips. Touya. The peach arrow. Oh damn that was nice to roll off his lips – he could say that name for hours, in different expressions, and never get bored. He wanted to knock on the door, but he didn't dare to in the end. He hated this kind of conflict – it was the same thing as rolling Touya's name of his lips. He could argue with himself for hours – and literally, hours – and his dilemma would have no answer. Honestly, all Yue wanted to do was to go into Touya's room and just…well stare at him. Didn't really matter if Touya was sleeping or not – he still looked good.

Pacing about back in Sakura's room, he pulled the blanket towards her. Staring at the clock, it was already 3 in the morning. He had to be asleep by then. Treading soundlessly on the wooden floor, he slid himself over to Touya's room. Gathering his courage to turn it silently, he found it lighter than he thought it would be. Peeking into the room…yes there he was. His bed against the windows, looking out into the midnight blue sky. A perfect view. Drifting over to where Touya was, he watched soundlessly as his object of affection's eyes were closed, his hair tousled slightly.

Damn he looked good. Too good. Very…delectable, so to say.

Bringing himself face to face with Touya, his slender fingers traced out the shape of Touya's lips, his eyes and nose. Once or twice, he thought he felt Touya stirring, but they were false alarms. He fingered Touya's hair, the bunches of it altogether in a huge mess, but the overall effect making Touya seem like the beautiful person he was. Messy, but still beautiful.

"So…beautiful." Yue said to himself. Leaning towards Touya's lips, he used his fingers to cover Touya's eyes, and leaned forwards more. His tongue ran across Touya's lips, before applying pressure to those lips. A silent kiss in the moonlight, and the rays of the moon were enveloping them. Breaking the kiss, Yue felt content. At least he had accomplished something tonight – not like the other times where he would just freak out and move out of the room.

"Say…is that all you've got?" he heard a voice call out, and his hand being pulled back. Touya's smirk met his, and Yue could not resist Touya's light tug on his arm. "After so many times of coming in and out of my room…that was all you could give me?" Touya's eyes closed, and he tilted his head quickly, kissing Yue quite violently. Touya's tongue over his, and playfully manoeuvring his way further into his mouth. For some reason, Yue's eyes watered. His mist blurred, and the two of them, under the moonlight, stood near the window, staring at the town beneath them, in each other's arms. They swore to each other, that they would be with each other, till eternity ended.

Under the moonlight, their smiles were illuminated, their happiness set in stone. Under the moonlight, they were alone.


End file.
